Advances in machine technology have made it possible to run heated drying equipment in papermaking operations faster than ever before. Unfortunately, the same increased speeds often contribute to higher vibration levels which can cause shaft and bearing damage and jeopardize quality of the product unless suitable bearing and/or bearing/housing assemblies are used. Preferred assemblies are those which can accommodate thermal growth of the shaft as the dryers heat up. In the past, rocker housings for mounting the bearings were used. These housings were designed to move with the shaft to accommodate thermal expansion. However, the increased running speeds of current technology result in vibration levels so high that they can cause wear on the rockers; in some cases causing failure. So also, rocker housings tend to leak oil, especially at high speeds. More recently, toroidal roller bearings are a popular choice. These bearings can accommodate thermal shaft growth in the afterdryer as well as accommodate higher speeds. While toroidal bearings are somewhat self-aligning in lateral directions and resistant to failure due to angular misalignment because of their particular geometry, such bearings must be installed with precision in order to operate properly. A total misalignment of less than 5 degrees is recommended. In the past, alignment was accomplished manually with gauges, straight edges, and so forth by trial and error, after the bearing housing was fixed in position. A single bearing alignment thus required hours of maintenance time, causing large economic losses due to machine downtime in addition to the out of pocket labor expense.